1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a grounding structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,071, issued on Dec. 9, 2008, shows a cable connector assembly including a metal plate, a plurality of contacts arranged in two rows, and a printed circuit board. The contacts include a plurality of grounding contacts and a plurality of signal contacts. The metal plate includes a panel portion and an L-shaped tail portion. The metal plate is positioned between the two rows of contacts. The grounding contacts and the metal plate are electrically connected with conductive pads of the printed circuit board.
The metal plate is a plate-like structure. The metal plate and the grounding contact need to be electrically connected with the printed circuit board independently, resulting in complicated manufacturing process.
An improved cable connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.